Alternate dimension sister
by Lordmicroman
Summary: A boy finds himself in another dimension at the size of a bug.


V0.9

Alternate dimension sister by LordMicroMan

A young boy awakens to a familiar place, but at a strange perspective.

The boy, wearing nothing but a short blue t-shirt and shorts, begins to sit himself up.

A deafening ring echoes through his ears, causing the boy cry in pain.

As the noise slowly subsides the young boy begins taking in his surroundings.

The ground is a soft grey carpet, however it was clearly once white.

A small chest of drawers with a lamp and several action fingers stands very tall.

A messy single bed with bright red sheets and 3 dark blue pillows scattered around is to the direct left of the boy.

All of the surroundings were familiar to him. After all, its been his bedroom for over 14 years.

But there was one detail that he could not understand.

Everything was so big that he felt like a bug!

While standing, the carpet was surrounding his legs.

His bed was impossible to reach, even if he tried to climb the slippery metal leg next to him.

"how did I get this small?" the boy thought to himself.

He couldn't remember anything happening to him.

He couldn't even remember what day it was!

THUD THUD THUD

"What was that!?" The boy exclaimed, quickly turning around towards the large doorway right of the drawers.

A young brunette girl wearing round brimmed glasses, a pink bra and panties is slowly walking through the door way.

The boy recognises her as his older sister. Though, he has never seen her wearing glasses, or in her underwear for that matter.

As she walks closer, her steps become louder. Her bare feet landing eventually landing right in front of him.

The boy's sister is drenched and he can smell an overwhelming scent of aromas.

"Sally! Sally! Look down, help me!" The boy screams towards his sister, now looking through his drawers.

Focused on getting his sister attention, he begins running and jumping around. Even kicking her feet in the hope she can feel it.

"Oh, there you are!" Sally says with excitement.

Closing the drawer, she begins to turn away. Taking a step backwards as she does so.

The boy, now clinging on to one of her toes, is now in for the ride of his life.

Sally picks up speed quickly, going from a casual walk to an intense run.

With her toes being so wet and slippery, it was only a matter of time before the young boy lost his grip.

As young sally reached her destination, the boy was flung across the room. Slamming into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

Mumbles. Intense amounts of mumbling. That is all he can hear.

His vision slowly coming to him, his sister, now wearing a short blue skirt with a black and yellow shirt, was talking on her mobile phone.

He was in the lounge room. There were 3 leather couches, a large 40' TV and

Sally was laying across one of the couches, dangling her feet over the arm rest.

"I have to get her attention" the boy says to himself.

"If she is on the couch, she should be able to see me if I'm moving!"

This sparked the boy with an immense surge of energy.

Quickly getting to his feet he makes a dash for the centre of the room, where he thinks he has the best chance to get her attention.

On his way, he began paying attention to what his sister was saying.

"Well like, the boss is this HUGE angel that if your not careful will crush you before you can turn on the radio."

"Wait.. what?" Taking another look at his sister, he noticed things that, are very off.

For starters, she never wore skirts. Nor did she ever play video games, let alone get excited for them.

He spends some time staring at her. Trying to figure out what happened to her.

She even went through his draws as if they were her own, looking for something and taking no care to cover herself.

THUD THUD

The boy had been thinking for too long. He had lost focus on what his sister was doing and now she was headed straight towards him.

"Nah. It's Just a bug." Sally says to her friend on the phone, as she casually raises her left foot over the boy.

"Sally no! Its me! Its-" The boy was cut off as his sister's bare white sole slapped on top of him.

"Wait wait. Go back. It's only 2 dollars on steam?"

Her feet are soft, slightly damp and smell of creamy milk.

More focused on her conversation, sally stands on the bug, casually putting more and more pressure on it as she switches her pose from her right to her left.

Despite her soft sole, the boy can feel his legs be utterly demolished under her weight.

The skin, blood and bones splatter on her pure wight sole and leaves a stain on the carpet below.

Before he could let out a scream, the rest of the foot came down like a wave.

Crushing him from bottom to top.

His lower and upper body explode like a firework.

The last thing he felt was his head pop like a balloon.

GRIND GRIND

Making sure the bug wouldn't survive, sally had begun grinding its disgusting corpse into the carpet.

"if only game bugs were as easy to crush" sally says faintly as she stop grinding her foot and looks at the bug juice leaking from under her foot.

Sally begins lifting her foot, revealing a sticky red pile of mush with no recognisable featuring remain of either the boy or a bug.

Sally quickly looks up "I'll do the raid! Just let me log in"

He never found out what happened to him, or why she had suddenly changed so much.

Instead, he was brutally crushed by her and was left stuck to her soft white sole as she spent several hours playing video games.

His excuse for a body was eventually scrapped on the carpet as well as dripping down her toes as she sweats in the hot office room.


End file.
